


Пока ты спишь

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: Прикосновения, второй кинк - сон и постельРазмер: драббл, 789 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс/Тони СтаркРейтинг: RКатегория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: MCU





	Пока ты спишь

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure(с)   
Aerosmith — I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

 

Розовый и жёлтый луч вполз в щель между шторами, дымящейся полоской протянулся сквозь сумеречную спальню и разлёгся на ковре, как ленивый кот.

В обычное время Стив уже давно был бы на ногах. Он любил выбегать на тренировку ещё до рассвета, в зябкую и чистую предутреннюю тишину, нетронутую никем и ничем. В такие минуты, отсчитанные только стуком его сердца и ритмом шагов, мир казался совсем новеньким, с иголочки. Алая полоска зарождающегося рассвета над верхушками деревьев была как лента на подарке: потяни, развяжи узелок, и все чудеса и сокровища нового дня будут твоими, уместились бы в руках.

Сейчас, впрочем, он совсем не сожалел о том, что пропускает утреннюю пробежку. Такое было немыслимо ещё полгода, да что там, месяц тому назад, но теперь всё переменилось, и самое главное сокровище этого и каждого дня мирно покоилось рядом. 

Ну, может быть, не слишком мирно. Прямо сейчас Тони что-то мастерил во сне: Стив мог это понять по тому, как быстро двигались его глаза под опущенными веками, и по тому, как беспокойно шевелились пальцы, ввинчивающие что-то невидимое во что-то, чего Стив и вообразить себе не мог. Костюм? Новые крылья для Сэма? Какая-нибудь невероятная штуковина, на пару десятков лет опережающая время? 

Думать о том, что Тони работает и во сне, было здорово. Тревожило — Стив порой всерьёз опасался, что от натуги в Тони однажды перегорит какая-нибудь особенно важная деталь, неотъемлемая часть генератора идей, его личного вечного двигателя, — радовало и умиляло разом. Никогда ещё Стив не испытывал ни к кому такого сложного, не поддающегося объяснениям и анализу комплекса чувств, но всё переменилось и в этом тоже.

Тони заворочался, тёмные брови сошлись в недовольной гримасе, и Стив подался вперёд, дунул ему в лоб, прогоняя дурной сон, погладил по щеке. Мама говорила, что это всегда помогает, и сейчас помогло тоже: напрягшееся было лицо расслабилось, разгладились горькие складки у губ, Тони даже улыбнулся слегка. 

— …тив, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь во сне. — Стив. 

«Я ему снюсь», — подумал Стив потрясённо. Этот простой факт — что и он сам, Стив Роджерс, влюблённый по уши парень, сам того не ведая, ухитрился отвоевать часть чужого сна и поселился у Тони в сновидениях, был отчего-то удивителен. — «Я ему снюсь, и он улыбается».

Тони и вправду улыбался. Мягкая, совсем не ехидная улыбка была как ещё один солнечный луч, освещала каждую чёрточку, каждую ресницу и морщинку. Стив мог бы смотреть на неё вечно — и смотрел. Гладил сперва взглядом, а потом и пальцами: резкие очертания бровей и синеватые жилки на веках, расслабленную ладонь, доверчиво касавшуюся его бедра. Едва притрагиваясь губами, целовал тени под скулами и губы в мельчайшем узоре линий, перебирал серебряные и чёрные прядки на висках. Рисовал Тони в мыслях, задерживал каждую бесценную минуту, навсегда отпечатывая её в памяти. Согревал пойманного в объятия Тони дыханием, боясь потревожить, всё сильнее хотел поцеловать всерьёз, глубоко и долго — и не решался нарушить торжественное таинство момента.

Конечно, Тони сделал это за него. 

— Я всё чувствую, — не открывая глаз и почти не разжимая губ, сказал он и крепче стиснул пальцы Стива. Стив вздрогнул и придвинулся ближе, удивляясь тому, как Тони ухитряется мгновенно переходить от глубокого сна к ясной трезвости ума. Словно какой-то механизм глубоко внутри с щелчком переключал режимы — и вот, вместо спящего Старка рядом с ним оказался Старк, выглаживающий ему бедро. Простое, казалось бы, прикосновение, но от него по телу шёл жар. — Ты на меня смотришь, Стив. И трогаешь. 

— Смотрю, — согласился Стив. Большим пальцем он повёл от скулы вниз, через твёрдую линию челюсти и колючую бородку к шее, где частила пульсом разогревшаяся во сне жилка. — И трогаю. Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, ты очень серьёзно спишь. Так... самозабвенно. Но просто не удержался.

— Что, опять ругался и искал паяльник под подушкой? — уточнил Тони, улыбаясь и по-прежнему не поднимая век. Его пальцы сжались чуть крепче, скользнули выше, дразня каждым касанием, и Стив втянул воздух, задерживая дыхание, таким отчаянным возбуждением отозвалась эта простая ласка. Иногда им с Тони хватало и взгляда, и случайно оброненного слова, но прикосновения были как огонёк над сухой соломой: всегда оказывалось, что остановиться попросту невозможно. — Срочно поцелуй меня и дай мне кофе.

Губы у него были всё ещё горькие от последней ночной чашки эспрессо, так что Стив выполнил только первую половину просьбы. Зато трогал везде, выглаживая грудь с небольшими сосками и выпуклой картой шрамов, поджарый живот без следа возрастного жирка — на Тони попросту сгорало всё лишнее, - твёрдые бёдра и горячий член, уже поднявшийся между ними…

— Но кофе… — простонал Тони, когда Стив добрался до задницы, круглой и крепкой, и приласкал её нежно и непристойно. — Умыться…

Стив скользнул рукой ещё глубже, подушечками пальцев гладя горячее влажное местечко под отяжелевшими яйцами, и прошептал:

— Мы ещё спим, Тони. И тебе ведь нравится, как я тебя трогаю?

— Шутишь? — пробормотал Тони, вскидывая бёдра и подаваясь ему в руку. — Да я сгорю сейчас, Стив. Ещё так.

Никакая, даже самая удачная, пробежка не могла быть лучшим началом дня. Уж это точно.


End file.
